


you shall be my roots (and I will be your shade)

by Albilibertea



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albilibertea/pseuds/Albilibertea
Summary: just a shadow of love outlining nothing at all.





	you shall be my roots (and I will be your shade)

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are taken from House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski since it's my main inspiration while drawing this :) Since the pairing does not seem to be popular among English-speaking fandom, I figure I would post my artwork here in hope of finding some fellow fans _(;3 JL )___

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142468009@N04/29136744437/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
